


Fork in the Road

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Instead of working with Ventress, Slick talks to Cody and the Jedi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).



Slick goes back and forth on what to do for weeks.

On one hand, Ventress brought up some valid points and now that he's thinking about it, he and his brothers are slaves, in a sense. On the other hand, she's still a Seppie. And the rumors about her and Dooku are not reassuring at all. (Besides, he's heard stories about what she did to General Kenobi, a few years ago. Slick doesn’t exactly like the Jedi but that kind of torture is going too far.)

He’s almost sure what he’s going to do (Freedom. Freedom is worth anything.) when he overhears a conversation between Commander Cody and General Kenobi.

"Have you heard anything from the Senate?" Cody says, sounding tired.

Kenobi sighs. "I’m afraid they haven’t even read the proposal."

"Think they’ll get to it sometime this century?"

Kenobi snorts. "If they don’t get to it by the end of the war, we can always make it a public thing. Very little gets senators moving like bad press."

Cody laughs, and Slick decides it’s time to go.

***

When Ventress gives him a deadline, Slick goes through a brief, vicious argument with himself and goes to find one of the generals. At this point it doesn’t even matter if he talks to Kenobi or Skywalker, he just needs a Jedi.

As it happens, he finds them together, along with Commander Cody and Captain Rex.

His brothers are angry, mainly because he didn’t talk to them sooner but Kenobi is quick to point out that they can use this to their advantage. Slick gets to play double agent (triple agent? What’s the correct terminology here?) and once its pointed out to him that capturing Ventress may actually end the war quicker he’s totally on board.

***

Later, Cody tracks him down in an empty gunship.

"What are you doing here?"

Slick stares at him. "Sir, this is one of maybe three places a clone can gets some privacy. And supply closets just aren’t that comfortable."

Cody laughs, looking surprised. "Yeah. I guess that’s true. Listen, I know none of this is ideal but. No. there’s no but here." He hesitates and suddenly Slick is burning with curiosity. "There’s something you should know. The Jedi have been- They’re working on- There’s a proposal to grant us- the clones- Republic citizenship, to recognize us as sentient individuals. The Jedi got the proposal to some committee, sentient rights or something, but with the war on, nobody wants to think about- Us."

"Yeah," slick says bitterly.

"Slick, the Jedi, Kenobi and Skywalker, they’re gonna push to make this happen. And they’re not the only ones. Just, don’t go spreading it around just yet." Cody stares at him, stern, until Slick nods.

"Sir, yes, sir."

***

Slick sends the agreed upon message to Ventress and then it’s time to wait.

He hates the waiting but there’s something to be said for anxiously waiting with people who are just as worried.

Kenobi checks in on him a couple times, tries to talk to him but Slick doesn't know how to talk to this man who holds his life in his hands. Slick puts his life in his brothers’ hands every day but with the Jedi it’s different.

***

They spring the trap on Christophsis. Ventress plays along beautifully and the look of shocked rage on her face when she sees Slick standing with his brothers is wonderfully satisfying.

Seeing her carted off in binders is even better. The look of pride Cody sends his way though, it’s harder to decide how he feels about that.


End file.
